vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
109978-expressing-my-frustration-with-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Most people are either done with attunement or won't even bother until it's removed, fixed or shortened. It goes back to the rewards, I can raid, I'm capable of learning new content, but I'm not going to waste my time doing something that isn't necessary to successfully complete a raid. Aside from that, the Genesis key is bugged and resetting a few players back to 0 anyway and are unable to zone into the Raids. No official response from Carbine on that evil bug of course. | |} ---- .... I might agree if it was hard to get gold medals... It isn't.... While I'll humor arguments to increase the epics for golds; 100% full epic drops just for doing content at the intended level of skill is preposterous. Next folks will just wan't epics raining from the sky .... | |} ---- Reddit: http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/2dgc2b/guild_leader_genesis_key/ Looks like they've been working with players who are affected to resolve the issue. Seems like a nasty and deffinitly game breaking bug; but there has been official response and at least appears that they are doing something. | |} ---- Intended level of skill? That would be completion. Bronze, silver, and gold should have boosted rewards. Bronze should reward all blues, Silver some purples, gold all purples. Considering crafted gear is still better I don't think it matters much. | |} ---- ---- Completion is just completion. AFAIK W* was intended for a 'Hardcore' high-skill audience. Some crafted gear can be better in the main stat department if all other stats are sacrificed; but JTal has the AP > MS > all bug in the workflow to get fixed AFAIK. but by and large Vet content gear is pre-raid BiS for most classes / specs (there are maybe 2 or 3 builds that have 6/12 slots with Crafted gear as BiS pre raid). A lot of classes / builds don't have crafted gear as BiS TBH; for example my DPS medic has 0/12 slots with crafted gear as BiS; and my Heal spec med has 1/12 slots with a crafted BiS (the adventus heal spec chest with maxed Insight). It is a frustrating issue for some; but it seems to be hyperbolized on the forums quite a bit, that said its still on the table getting much needed surgery. | |} ---- Why? Playing a game is a waste of time by itself... I don't understand why you can only think of doing anything else in the game other than what gives shinies a time waste. Then why are you playing it to begin with? It's ridicilous that people find most of the time they spend in the game frustrating, yet play it. So many mazochistic people out there. It's also funny that people talk down about WoW regarding welfare epics, but would like to see the guaranteed epics in Wildstar. | |} ---- ---- As far as I know, Hardcore always get purples because Hardcore is the hardest content. Hence, Gold should give all purples because its supposed to be the hardest. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No you need to get the Ferris Wheel or Windmill with EG first!!! | |} ---- I'm not advocating for guaranteed epics, just poking holes in his logic. Like all medal/achievement systems the rewards should be extra. Completely worth the time and effort, but extra. Like really cool mounts of decor. Something most people won't care about but that a group of people may want to work together to get. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- those games are all failure games btw. anyways wow, gave epics from dungeons, blues from normals, and epics from heroic's i think you're mistaking the whole point of item level in this game, even in wow, you can get full epics just by playing on their current content by just killing rare mobs and random drop rates. its too easy of a game, but the point is even though they're epic quality , the item level of the gear is low , just above blues. the whole point of the adventure epics was to get your foot into the door for dungeons, and then the gear from there for raids .. but the fact that their stat balancing is so *cupcake*ed up beyond repair that you can just push all stats into one area and still be good. secondary stats are so worthless.. (another reason i refuse to play anymore) but so many people were upset that groups would flip out and restart, because someone *cupcake*ed up and the run would not get gold, the point is people complained so much that instead of just trying to play better, they forced the hand of carbine to change the way the loot was distributed and people got upset so they ended up saying "it wasn't our intention for adventures to get epics" and they think that magically fixes everything. but now everyones mad that they cant get the items because the rng is so rng . edit: apparently the forums are censored. fun.. also *cupcake* you. | |} ---- None of those games are 'failures'..... | |} ---- True, epics aren't needed to start raiding, however they are needed to be competitive in raids. Compared to other stalkers, I am at the bottom of the dps chart. I have changed AMPs, abilities, and fully runed my gear with 12/12 and 4/12 sets. I spoke with other stalkers making sure that I am playing my class properly to maximise DPS. Unfortunately, even with good knowledge of the class and skills, better gear = higher DPS. The game isn't only about skills, gear makes a difference. I started to gather DPS gear after the Gold Medal changes, before I was fully Tank spec and didn't care farming DPS gear. Since my raid already have a stalker tank, I had to go DPS. After the Gold Medal changes is very hard to catch up with other players that have already farmed their gear. Thus, even if I have lots of time to play every day, it's frustrating to play the same instances hundreds of time trying to gear up. Dedication and effort should be compensated more, instead of being only based on RNG luck! | |} ---- You aren't going to be competitive in raids until you get a significant amount of raid gear. | |} ---- I am not going to waste Elder Points to buy gear from the vendor, when it could drop during a raid run. It requires 3 weeks only to buy 1 AMP upgrade, 4 weeks to buy 1 ability upgrade! I am going to use EPs to buy AMPs upgrades, then Abilities upgrades, which it will take months. After few months of raiding, I might have all the needed gear, thus EP gear becomes worthless. Using EPs to buy gear is a waste of resources. EPs, in my opinion, are best used to maximize your character to its full potential by increasing AMPs and/or Abilities. | |} ---- For competitive I mean being competitive with other players that don't have raid gear yet... | |} ---- Yea, that's a no. BiS gear is pretty spread over vet and world content drops and crafted pieces. and optimizing your LAS and amps will do loads more for your 'competitiveness' than epics. | |} ---- I think people have a gear set mentality. Need ten pieces? Collect 'em all, then move on to the next set. Wildstar doesn't really have that, you can get bits from all over and frankenstein a decent set of gear for raiding. But it's not "the set", so people want to run for purples. I mean, to be fair, I think RNG is an issue and its being looked at now by Carbine (they just delayed the content drop to look at these kinds of things). I've posited my possible solution in other threads. However, guaranteed purples, especially based on medals, don't work. There are plenty of better long-term solutions. | |} ---- Every guild I've been in had an understanding, Person with the worst gear generally gets it if its a major upgrade. | |} ----